<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You, Always by Malvolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794045">With You, Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvolia/pseuds/Malvolia'>Malvolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvolia/pseuds/Malvolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They will be with you. Always. (Set just after *The Rise of Skywalker*.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You, Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the night after the final defeat of Palpatine (or early the following morning, depending on your point of view). As sounds of celebration still echoed in the distance, Rey did Jedi calming exercises to steady her uneven breathing and racing heart. The day had lasted lifetimes, contained generations, and the last time she slept felt at least that long ago.</p>
<p>With a deep, deliberate inhalation, she pulled on an internal thread.</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you," said Leia.</p>
<p>Rey grinned. "I know."</p>
<p>Her mentor laughed.</p>
<p>Tears began to fall as Rey added, "I’m beginning to have time to miss you."</p>
<p>"Extra time for thought is one of the burdens of peace."</p>
<p>The younger woman sighed softly at the glowing image before her, aching for the warmth of a hug like the ones she had shared with Finn, Poe, Chewie, and dozens of others over the past hours. "It isn't the same."</p>
<p>"Nothing is." Leia shrugged. "Well, some things are. Love still is."</p>
<p>A new voice joined them. "Don't get sappy on us. Jedi aren't supposed to love, right?"</p>
<p>Leia rolled her eyes, and Rey sensed that this was a conversation the pair had had many times. "For instance, somebody can realize that his mentor was completely wrong about some things..."</p>
<p>"...and still completely <em> love </em> the little green guy," finished Luke.</p>
<p>"Or the crazy old man," added Ben, materializing beside his uncle. He smiled at Luke, then at Rey.</p>
<p>"In Yoda's case, both."</p>
<p>Rey's heart swelled with sadness and longing and joy and contentment.</p>
<p>"Leia was always stronger in the Force when it came to emotional connections," Luke told Ben. From the moment he told her of Leia's premonition that her journey as a Jedi would end with the death of her son, Rey had known he had feared his sister's capacity for sacrifice when it came to those she loved. It was one he himself had shared. "A trait she inherited from your grandfather, I suspect."</p>
<p>"And your grandmother," Leia said, "from what Anakin tells us."</p>
<p>"You and Mom were halves of a unit," Ben acknowledged. "Not many would have been able to stay his hand in the grip of the fear of a loss on that scale."</p>
<p>“I should have handled it better.”</p>
<p>Ben smiled ruefully. “That should probably be written on my tombstone.”</p>
<p>“Hush,” said Leia. “It’s all done.”</p>
<p>Rey watched the trio intently. There was no animosity, no hesitancy. The bonds shattered in life shone unbroken, unscarred. Like Ben's face.</p>
<p>On instinct, she reached for his hand. When he reached back, it was her turn to laugh, purely joyful, because the physical touch was no stronger than the connection she had felt before the contact.</p>
<p>"You're with me," she said, reaching her other hand to Leia and experiencing the same sensation.</p>
<p>"Always," Luke replied, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Rey's eyelids grew heavy. She was ready to put this longest of days behind her. She smiled at her friends—her family—and as their visible images faded away, she laid her head on the rolled-up black cloak she was using as a pillow and let her eyes drift closed.</p>
<p>No need for goodbyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>